Shouichi Tsugami
|-|Shouichi Tsugami= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Kamen Rider Agito= |-|Flame Form= |-|Storm Form= |-|Trinity Form= |-|Burning Form= |-|Shining Form= Summary Shouichi Tsugami (津上 翔一 Tsugami Shōichi) is an amnesiac young man, who have been adopted the addressed name on a letter found in his possession when he washed ashore. A generous, simple, all-around nice guy, he lives with the Misugi family and does all of the household chores. Using the Alter Ring belt, Shouichi can transform into Kamen Rider Agito (仮面ライダーアギト Kamen Raidā Agito), an ancient and powerful warrior and foughts against the Unknown due to being somewhat tied to his forgotten past. As the series progressed, he discovers the reason behind his amnesia and his real name. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-A | 6-C | High 4-C | 4-B Name: Shouichi Tsugami, Tetsuya Sawaki, Kamen Rider Agito. Origin: Kamen Rider Agito Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human, Kamen Rider, Chef (End of Series) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Martial Arts (Shouichi fought with the air of an ancient, mystic warrior with graceful movements and elegant attacks and poses, showed how he was worthy of being the power of Agito and an extension of the Overlord of Light), Enhanced Senses (He can sense the appearance of Unknown and know the exact locations of them), Summoning (His others form can summon their signature weapons with his belt), Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation in Storm Form's, Fire Manipulation (Is able to produce jets of flame to attack the enemy) and Rage Power (This form power increases as Agito becomes more enraged) in Burning Form's, Absorption (Burning Form can absorb the light of the sun and transform into Shining Form) Attack Potency: Human level | Small Building level (His attacks vaporizing the enemy caused them to blow up without nothing left) | Island level (Defeated the El of the Water, who can form a storm cloud that spans all the way to the horizon in every direction) | Large Star level (Hurt the OverLord of Darkness with his kick, who is capable of creating constellations) | Solar System level (Defeated an army of Another Agito alongwith Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman speed (20 m/s via official data) with Supersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Can deflect bullets at close range) | Superhuman speed (25 m/s via official data) with Supersonic+ combat and reaction speed | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely FTL reactions speed (Comparable to Kuuga Ultimate) | Likely Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Normal Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Small Building Class | Large Mountain class | Large Star Class | Solar System Class Durability: Human level | Small Building level | Island level | Large Star level | Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his weapons. Standard Equipment: *'Alter Ring:' Transformation device for Agito. *'Storm Halberd:' Storm and Trinity Form's primary weapon *'Flame Saber:' Flame and Trinity Form's primary weapon *'Shining Caliber:' Burning and Shining Form's primary weapon, which can separating it into a pair of twin swords. *'Machine Tornador:' Agito's Rider Machine Intelligence: Average (In contrast to his usual airheaded and bubbly self, Shouichi thought of creative ways of fighting the Lords, using the speed and increased momentum of riding the Machine Tornador to power up his attacks and gaining inspiration for defeating his enemies from the most unlikely sources, such as watching paper airplanes to defeat flying opponents. Even in his brief time as G3-X, due to being an innocent amnesiac who has a clear mind and thus someone who could handle the 'perfect AI' of G3-X, he fought with the same grace he fought with as Agito). Weaknesses: Nothing Nobles. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rider Kick:' By channeling power into his legs, he is able to execute his attack, a jumping kick of incredible raw power. *'Rider Brake:' While riding the Machine Tornador in its Slider Mode, he uses the Machine Tornador's momentum to launch himself and perform a strengthened version of his Rider Kick, or the Dragon Breath, in which he rams the Machine Tornador into the enemy. *'Rider Punch:' Similar to the Rider Kick, he channeling his energy and then punch the enemy really hard. *'Halberd Spin:' Storm Form's finisher, in which Agito creates a powerful vortex by twirling the open Storm Halberd at rapid speeds before slashing the enemy. While riding the Machine Tornador, Storm Form's finisher is the Halberd Brake. *'Saber Slash:' Flame Form's finishe, a flaming slash that reduces the enemy to ashes. Agito can also create a second Flame Saber for the Double Saber Slash, a simultaneous slash with both swords. With the Machine Tornador, Flame Form is able to perform the Saber Brake. *'Fire Storm Attack:' Trinity Form's finishers, a simultaneous slash with both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber , and the Rider Shoot, a powerful drop kick attack infused with the powers of Storm and Flame Form. *'Burning Rider Punch:' Burning Form's finisher while unarmed. Burning Form's finisher with the Shining Calibur is the Burning Bomber. *'Shining Clash:' Shining Form's finisher with the Shining Calibur. *'Shining Rider Kick:' His finisher while unarmed, a stronger version of Ground Form's Rider Kick that launches Agito forward at extreme speeds. In Movie War 2010, it was shown that Shining Form can also perform the Shining Rider Punch, as it was used by Shouichi Tsugami. Key: Shouichi Tsugami | Kamen Rider Agito | Burning Agito | Shining Agito | Zi-O Appearances Gallery Kamen Rider Agito Opening Song Kamen Rider Agito Henshin (仮面ライダーアギトオールヘンシン) 仮面ライダーアギト アギトの必殺技|Agito All Finishers Agito First Henshin and Fight Zi-O Trinity and Agito Trinity vs Another Agito's army| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: All Might (My Hero Academia) All Might's Profile (Prime All Might and Burning form Agito are used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Amnesiacs Category:Chefs Category:Zi-O Appearances